My Secret (Authors: Sho & Sora)
by SSNSproductions
Summary: A normal, happy family lives in Tokyo, Japan. They have two boys and two girls, they are all perfect. Their days are sometimes a routine. Suddenly, things start to get crazy as the eldest son changes. What is the cause of this change? The siblings soon find out that things are not what they seem and people are not to be trusted easily as they thought, even the closest relation.
1. D1: 12pm - Hayato

12:00 pm - Day 1

**Chapter one: Hayato**

I yawned as my teacher just told me to do the math problem up on the board of the classroom.

Why? He caught me sleeping. Maybe he thinks he can make a fool of me by telling me to do the math problem on the board? I went up to the board and did the math problem. It was way too easy. I did it under a minute. I turned around only to see my classmates with mouths gaping open.

"What?" I asked.

I mean, it wasn't anything complicated. It's just calculus. Many of you out there might also think this class is also really easy, but to these idiots, it was like the hardest class ever. Don't get me wrong, these kids are pretty smart too, but not as smart as one would expect. Well…we are only in our first year of high school (10th grade). I just made my way back to my seat.

"How'd you do that under a minute?"

I turned to the kid who asked me. Sora, she sits right behind me. Math is not her strong suit, but I guess she's pretty good at it.

"So? How'd you do it?" she asked me again.

"Huh? Oh, um it's not that hard. Really simple actually."

I didn't really hear what she was telling me next.

"You're really smart. We just learned it right now. Even I don't really know it yet."

She smiled at me and I turned around. Learning something new used to be exciting…now…everything is so boring. Everything is too easy these days. I just need to see something once and then it will be stuck in my head. I'm not sure if I have a super computer in my head or something. I turned to my right because I felt as if someone was staring at me, and sure enough that kid named Kyoya was looking right at me. He didn't even try to hide that he was looking at me. Kyoya and I tied for number one, I guess. Sometimes he's number one in the class and at other times I am. I guess we secretly consider each other as rivals…nah.

The teacher went on with the lecture about numbers and variables and so on. My seat is right beside the window. It's a pretty good distraction seeing how I can gaze outside the whole day….

"Hey, the lunch bell already rang. Hey, Hayato. Wake up."

"What?"

I looked at the guy who called me. His name is Suoh Tamaki. A smart aleck idiot ranked number two in our grade. He's my best friend.

"The lunch bell rang. You slept through the rest of the lecture."

I looked at the time on my cell, it was 12:30 pm. Hmmm, lunch started later than usual today.

"Let's go eat."

I got up and walked out of the classroom with him right behind me.

"Did you understand what we learned in math today?"

What the heck is Tamaki asking?

"Of course, didn't you?"

"I did." That was an obvious answer from him.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked.

"I mean, you did sleep throughout the lecture."

He's got a point there.

"I did, but that class is so easy to catch up in…I guess my subconscious picked up all of the information."

Tamaki just sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"Well, you are number one in our grade, besides Kyoya."

I grinned and said

"And you're number two."

He just laughed and told me to shut-up. Tamaki may be an idiot, and obnoxious sometimes and wild, but he's serious at times and calm too. I'm not too sure what happened earlier, but he's pretty calm today.

"Hey, did you ever start that silly 'host club' thing you talked about in middle school?"

"Yeah, don't you know? I'm recruiting members now…Hey! Why don't you become a host!?" He yelled, questioned me while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me like a maniac.

"S-stop i-it!" I forced his hands off of me and looked at him weirdly. "No. I already told you I thought it was a disturbing, weird idea. Entertaining girls for fun is not my thing."

*sigh* Tamaki looked at me with those sad puppy-eyes. I usually can't say no, but this time, I'm sticking to my no.

"Why do you want me to join so badly?" I asked.

He just replied, "We need a cool/smart type in the club."

"…then why don't you ask Ootori? He's smart. Or Morinozuka-Senpai, he's cool, calm, and collected. Haninozuka-Senpai, he looks like an elementary kid. You said you were looking for a child-like high schooler." I suggested.

"oh I already asked Mori-Senpai, and Kyoya is joining too." He said it so casually.

I looked at him like this -_- then asked "so then why me? We can't have three similar guys."

He just shrugged and smiled. *sigh* what am I going to do with him? I just rolled my eyes and we started talking about amusement parks. He apparently has not been to one…well, he is a filthy rich kid and also apparently, only the middle-class goes to amusement parks to have fun. He also made me promise to take him to an amusement park one day… -_-

We soon finished eating and the bell rang, so we headed back to class.

Time for English…

* * *

**Hey guys! This is a new series called "My Secret." I'm not sure what genre it generally is, but with some reviews, maybe some of you will tell me. Please read until about chapters 4-6. **

**General Information:**

**Main characters are:**

**The host club members (of course):**

**Tamaki**

**Kyoya**

**Mitskuni**

**Takashi**

**Hikaru**

**Kaoru**

**Haruhi**

**My regular character:**

**Mizuki**

**And for this series, Mizuki will have a family:**

**Izumi (Identical twin sister)**

**Hayato (Older brother)**

**Akira (Younger brother)**

**Minor characters:**

**Everybody else in Ouran**

**Mizuki's mother and father**

**In the beginning, when I start the story, Mizuki and her siblings do not know the host club. The story starts when the siblings are in middle school and Hayato in first year high school (10th grade in japan). Mizuki and Izumi will start out as 8th graders in middle school and Akira will start out as a 6th grader in elementary (last year in elementary school in Japan).**

**Their last name is Hotaru. They live in Tokyo, Japan. They are not extremely rich like the students who attend Ouran High School Academy, but not as a "commoner" like Haruhi. They live way better and more privileged than Haruhi, but not as well as the "regular" students at Ouran High School.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask questions. Enjoy!**


	2. D1: 7pm - Akira

7:00pm Day 1

**Chapter two: Akira**

Right now, my family and I are eating dinner. Everybody is here and eating, but the atmosphere doesn't feel right … maybe mom and dad has something on their mind?

"So…Akira."

I looked at one of my sisters. Oh, right. I didn't introduce them yet. I have an older brother who is a genius, and two older sisters…they're identical twins… they look exactly the same. One of them is named Mizuki and the other one is Izumi. Izumi is the flute prodigy and Mizuki is the violin prodigy. Nobody can tell them apart except for family. Sometime their friends would even get them mixed up. I don't think they mind though…I feel like they like it…

"Akira." Izumi called my name, like she was trying to break the awkward silence.

"Huh? Yeah? What is it, Ne-san?"

"Do you like your dinner?"

"Um yeah." I kind of lied…I guess.

I kept poking at the jiggle tofu…

"But…"

"yeah?" My sister Izumi stared at me with a questionable look.

"Sorry to be a picky eater, but I'm not big on tofu."

She just smiled at me and apologized…

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Still."

Still what? She did nothing wrong. My sisters are so confusing sometimes.

"Akira, do you want more water?"

This time, it was Mizuki who asked me.

"Um, no thanks." I just smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Wow, my baby is going to be in middle school soon. Time goes by so fast." That was my mother, she looked at me and smiled. Did I ever mention how I am the "baby" of the family? Well, yup, I am. I am the youngest son in my family. Sometimes I wonder if that's the reason why my family always spoils me…even my sisters…who are only two years older than I am…

"Yeah, and Mizuki ne-san and Izumi ne-san are in their last year in middle school. Don't forget they're graduating next year."

The only way to get the attention away from me is to mention something else important.

"That's right! Both of you are graduating this year from middle school! I'm so proud of all of my babies."

Oh great…she's starting to tear up…*Sigh*

"It's okay mom, it's not like we're going to another country."

In case you didn't know, that was Izumi, she's the older twin, more outgoing, fool-around type, gets what she wants by ignoring the other person.

"Yeah, we're not full grown adults yet." That one was Mizuki. She's the younger twin. She's a bit more responsible than Izumi ne-san. She's outgoing and fools around too, but not as much as Izumi. She gets what she wants with her sad puppy look... I guess she's a bit more calm…

While my mom was talking with my sisters about growing up, I noticed that dad was giving a stern look to my older brother, Hayato Nii-san. The way he stared at him, it made it look like he was just thinking. Did Nii-san do something wrong? My brother noticed me giving him a worried look and he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders for a second…I don't think this is anything to be smiling about...something weird is going on…


	3. D2: 3am - Izumi

3:00 am Day 2

Chapter three: Izumi

*Yawwwn*

"Hey, Mizuki. Do you want to go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled at me with tired eyes.

"Let's just sleep a little earlier today. An hour more of sleep won't hurt."

"I have a math test tomorrow. Can you take it for me?" Wow, it wasn't like her to ask me question like that. It's usually me asking her switch places with me if I have to a take in a subject she's better at. We may be identical twins, but we're definitely not the same when it comes to what we like and don't like and subjects for that matter. I'm better in the math and science area while she's better in the language, social studies, grammar area.

"Sure, only if you'll take the stupid history test for me tomorrow."

"It's a deal, but we should really take our own tests." And she's contradicting herself…but

that means it's lights out for both of us…although my sister does have a point.

"Yeah…ummm…how about next time? I really need a good score on my grammar test and you need a perfect score on your math test to be number one in your class right?"

"Yeah, but it kind of doesn't feel right…but it's fun." Said Mizuki

We just smiled at each other. We both know that it's wrong, but it's fun. Anyways, math is not a big deal for me and grammar is not a big deal for her either…so I guess it's fair…*giggle*...for us.

Mizuki is my twin sister. We're identical twins, so we love fooling minds of people who don't know us. We'll sometimes switch places or take each other's tests at school. Nobody can tell us apart. Not even the Hitachiin twins and they're identical too. Even if we had identity cards the only difference on them would be our names. Our height, weight, eye & hair color, skin tone, facial features, and body shape are the same. We both have straight black hair that comes down to our mid-back. We're both 5ft 7in but we only weight 110 pounds. Yeah, I know, we're underweight, but trust me when I say this, we are constantly eating! (Basically our DNA are exactly alike, which is normal for identical twins.) So our thumb prints won't do anybody good if anybody is trying to tell us apart. That's what makes things extremely fun for us. The only difference I would say is our personalities. Mizuki is sweeter and nicer than I am, sometimes, but when she's mad or wants to be scary, well then, be ready to run to for your life if you want to stay alive. I'm more rough and don't get me wrong, I'm not like really mean to anybody, it's just, I guess you can say Mizuki is a little more motherly than I am, but just slightly. People don't notice the difference though.

"Hey, did you notice how the atmosphere felt during dinner last night?"

Mizuki noticed the atmosphere too huh? I wonder if she also noticed dad and Hayato Nii-san.

"Yeah, it felt really tense." I replied.

"I know right? It felt as if I suddenly couldn't breathe." Mizuki felt that tense huh?

"Me too…hey, did you notice the look dad was giving Nii-san?"

Mizuki was quiet for a few seconds before answering…

"…yeah. I wonder why…Nii-san didn't do anything wrong right?"

"That's what I was wondering. He's not the type to do anything stupid without thinking."

"…I think I have an idea to why..." Mizuki just trailed off without finishing her sentence…

By now, both of us were wearing our pajamas, lying in bed with the lights out.

"What's your idea?" I asked again.

…silence….maybe she's asleep?

"Mizuki?"

….silence…

"Mizuki?"

I sat up and looked at my sister, who was lying on her side in her bed on the other side of the night-table…

"Are you sleeping?"

I have a feeling she wasn't sleeping, but I just ignored her and just lied back down in bed. Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow in school…or maybe a rumor will be going around or something…I don't know…I'll just sleep for now...wait…I bolted up in bed and looked to my right and saw my sister looking at me, who was sitting on her bed looking at me. We gave each other a strange look and ran to Akira's room. Something was wrong…something felt terribly wrong…


	4. D2: 12pm - Mizuki

12:00pm - Day 2

Chapter four: Mizuki

*sigh* Man, I though class would never end. Right now, It's lunch time. Well that's for everybody else…but for me, it's nap time. Yeah my twin and I slept at 3am…but we ran to Akira's room because something felt really wrong…I don't want to talk about it, it's going to make me nervous again…anyways both woke up in cold sweat at 5:30am again. Two hour before leaving for school. TWO WHOLE HOURS! Anyways, I guess she had the same dream…er, nightmare as I did. *Yawwwn*

"Wow, that's like your hundredth time yawning today. What's going on? Too busy studying for the grammar test?"

Huh? Grammar test? …oh right, Izumi and I switched places for today. We may be twins but we're in different classrooms. I just smiled in the midst of my confusion. Oh by the way, the girl who just asked the question, her name is Akane.

"Yeah. Guess I studied a bit too long."

"Wow, you and your twin studied really hard, huh?" Haha, study? More like switch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your twin sister Mizuki in class 3-B is also taking a nap. Also, one of my friends is in that class. She told me that Mizuki yawned like a hundred times too." *smile* "Well both of you are pretty hard-working and smart. Guess your hard studying really paid off huh?"

I just smiled knowing that I was actually Mizuki and Izumi was in my class 3-A napping.

"Yeah, I guess." *smile* "You should go eat your lunch. Don't waste your time watching me sleep."

"But I was going to ask for help." Why does Akane need help? She's a smart girl.

"What?" I asked.

That statement just woke me up instantly. Help? What help? Didn't we just finish a test? I just asked her what she needed help on…

"What do you need help on?" I asked again.

She looked like she was blushing…she is blushing…why?

"U-umm…"

"Yes?"

She looked around her as if she was being spied on or something. She also looked a little shaky, she's also looking extremely nervous…what exactly is the type of help she wants? Maybe I should go get Izumi…

"Wait here. I'll be back…and don't be nervous. If you have a question, just ask. Okay?"

She nodded and stood by my desk as I headed towards room 3-B. Good thing her class and my class are right next to each other. Right as I entered my classroom, I was met with a classmate.

"Hey, Izumi. Are you here to wake your sister up?"

"Yeah. I have to talk to her." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, catch you later."

"Bye." I said.

That was Kaito. Well his real name is Kaitoko, but everybody just calls him Kaito or just Kai.

I saw my sister napping at my desk. *chuckle* I went over to her and tapped her on the head.

"Hey, Mizuki. Wake up."

My name is Mizuki, but for now, it's Izumi.

"Huh?" *Wakes up*

Oh my gosh. When Izumi woke up, I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, her eyes were half closed, her bangs were all over her face and she had a little drool on her lip.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Time to wake up and eat…or for now, help someone."

"What? We just took a test."

She was wide awake now…well almost, she yawned once more. Then she started fixing her bangs and wiping the drool off her face with a napkin I gave her.

"I know, but Akane-chan needs our help."

"Miyzaki Akane?"

"Yeah." I replid with a 'duh' sort of voice.

She got up and both of us left the room. Because nobody knows which person is one which side, we used our original names and identities, so I was back to being Mizuki.

While we were heading back to 3-A, we saw the Hitachiin twins who smiled at us and waved high. Izumi and I smiled and waved back, then went our ways…I wonder why Akane looked scared for her life…?


	5. D2: 12:15pm - Izumi

12:15pm - Day 2

Chapter five: Izumi

My sister woke me up and she told me that Akane needed our help. We aren't friends with her or anything, but when a person directly asks us for help and looked like how Mizuki described Akane, then we'll most likely help. Then again, Akane gets nervous whenever she asks for help. She's just kind of shy when asking people I guess…shaking and looking that nervous is not normal…even for her.

"Izumi-chan!" I heard Mizuki yell my name.

"Yeah?"

I turned around to see that Mizuki and Akane stopped in front of the stairs that lead up to the school's roof.

"We're going to the roof?" I asked in confusion.

Why couldn't we just go outside?

"Y-Yeah. I don't want anybody to hear us talking."

Wow…Akane even stuttered. Okay then. To the roof we go…

We all made our way upstairs and through the door.

"Okay, we're on the roof now. What do you want help with?" I asked casually. I was kind of annoyed right now…

Akane just looked at us nervously…

…..Silence…..

"Aren't you going you going to ask Mizuki and I your question?" I asked again.

"Y-yeah. Umm."

She took a deep breath and asked her question.

"You two are really good at fighting, right?"

…Really? Are you kidding me!? YOU TOOK US TO THE ROOF FOR THAT STUPID QUESTION!?


	6. D2: 12:15pm part 2 - Mizuki

12:15pm - Day 2 part two

Chapter six: Mizuki

…that was her question?

I was really confused to why that was her questions…

"Why? Are you in danger?" I asked gently

Akane just stood there glancing nervously to the right of her. Instead of saying anything, she nodded her head up and down very slightly, just so that only Izumi and I were the only ones to see.

Izumi and I looked at each other with confused glances.

"What type of danger?" Izumi asked.

"It's not safe. It's not safe here. They're listening, they're always listening outside. Come over to my house after school today. I'll tell you two then. It's only safe in my home. It's only safe then." She was talking in a weird way…and what?

"What do you mean not safe? Nobody is up here but us three." I guess Izumi is getting a little irritated right now.

"No, everything, everybody is listening all the time, everywhere. Home is the safest place where nobody is listening to your conversations…unless your family members are…are one of them…" Now she's not making any sense at all. She just repeated what she said, but in a different way.

Izumi and I were extremely confused…and Akane felt a little creepy just now…

"I'm sorry, I said too much. I'll see you guys at my house after school. Don't be late."

With that, Akane fled the roof as if her life depended on it…weird. I looked at my twin and asked, "Do you know what's going on?" She just looked at me and shook her head with a 'what are we going to do with her' face. Guess were going over to her house tonight...


	7. D2: 6:35pm - Izumi

**6:35pm - Day 2**

**Chapter six: Izumi**

"I think we had a pretty good practice session today."

I smiled at my sister who nodded her head in agreement.

"I think so too. We really improved on our skills."

" 'The Waltz of the Snowflakes' I really love that piece. Isn't yours 'The Waltz of the Flowers'?"

Mizuki laughed pointing out that the songs really do describe our personalities. I guess she's right...

We usually don't praise ourselves for doing anything great unless we improved greatly. We usually go home around 6:30pm to 7:00pm whenever the sun is about to set, but today, we decided to leave for home right before the sun started to set. It's spring, early May, so the sun sets later and later.

"Look, Mizuki, the sky is so pretty."

"Yes, it's beautiful." Mizuki replied with a dreamy voice.

We stopped walking for two minutes to gaze at the sky. It was so beautiful. The sky was bright pink with a mix of blue. It was also orange and red with a touch of violet. The clouds were painted baby pink too. The ones nearer to the sun looked scarlet and blood red. It was breathtakingly beautiful…

"Izumi! Mizuki!"

Mizuki and I turned around, only to find Kai and his older brother Daichi running towards us…well Kai was.

"Hi guys. What are you guys doing at school so late?" I asked.

"We were practicing our duet for the concert." Kai replied with his big signature grin. Yeah, he's really popular with the girls at our school. I guess he's pretty good-looking, I don't know if it's just because of his grin.

Because we attend a specialty school just for music, we have to practice day after day to get better and better. For the concerts, there are five judges who judge us. If students don't reach a certain percentage, then they are kicked out, so attending at this school even just for two years is amazing. Mizuki and I graduate next year, and we're practicing really hard so we'll be able to attend next year too.

"Mizuki and I were about to go eat dinner, want to join us?"

Without hesitation, Kai said yes and Daichi-Senpai just shrugged his shoulders as if saying "whatever, guess I'll join too." He should talk more, he's too quiet, he kind of reminds me of that guy that attends my brother's school…what's his name again…ahh…oh! Morinozuka-san! Though they don't look alike, they both don't speak much.

"Izumi, we have to go to Akane 's house. Remember?" Mizuki whispered in my ear.

Oh yeah…I totally forgot…but why do we have to go? I mean, she's not going to die or something…right?

"…It's okay if we're a little late…right?" I asked Mizuki…I mean, it's not that I didn't want to go…it was more of, I don't think we should trust her, she seemed awkward and too suspicious around us for us to go to her house.

Mizuki just shrugged at my question...I hope Akane was really lying when she told us that her life was in danger…she's just joking…right?


	8. D2: 6:50pm - Mizuki

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

**6:50pm - Day 2**

**Chapter Seven: Mizuki**

…H-how did we end up here? First I shrugged my shoulders, then the next second I blink, I'm sitting in a restaurant with steak in front of me…will we have enough money to pay for all this food? "Hey, why aren't you eating your food?" asked Izumi. She must've been really hungry, she's already half done with her steak. "I'm not that hungry-" (Stomach growls) Izumi smirked at me with her knowing smile, "Are you sure? Cause your stomach seems to disagree with you. Come on, eat something." She handed me my fork and knife smiling.

I kind of felt uncomfortable eating right now. We promised Akane that Izumi and I would go to her house right after school. "Izumi, we should've gone to Akane's house earlier."

"And miss out on this wonderful opportunity to eat this big, juicy, delicious steak? No way!" (Smile) "Don't worry, we'll go right after we're done eating." Izumi just went back to eating again. *sigh* sometimes I think Izumi has no worries, but I know Izumi better than that. Why did Akane look so worried? Was she scared? It seemed as if she didn't want us to tell anybody anything either…what's going on? Is there something life-threatening and important Akane isn't telling us? ….. I'm worried for Izumi's and my life now…. Am I just worrying too much? And why were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin at our school? Shouldn't they be at Ouran middle school section?

"Mizuki."

Yeah…I might just be thinking too much.

"Mizuki."

I don't think Akane will be that mad…will she?

"Mizuki!"

Akane is just joking…she must be joking…but…then again…she's not the type to joke…what mess is she in?

"MIZUKI!"

"Huh! What!?" I looked up at my sister and friends with a surprised expression…why did they shout my name?

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for 5 minutes, we've been here for 40 minutes and you've still not taken a bite out of your steak." Kaitoko, his brother and the two of us were really good friends, so I guess it was natural for them to worry…

I looked at my twin who had a concerned look on her face…"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm not hungry…I think I'll go outside for a while." Right when I got up, I felt Izumi grab my arm, "Don't worry, Izumi. I promise I'll be back in two minutes. I just need some fresh air." I gave her my most gentle smile, knowing that she'll worry if I didn't. Finally, and hesitantly, Izumi let go of my arm.

Outside…

*sigh*

Why do I feel so uncomfortable? Something is going on…something is going to happen…but what? I can't stand here anymore…*runs towards Akane's house* I have to know…I feel like I have to go and see…


	9. D2: 7:15pm - Mizuki

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

**7:15pm – Day 2: Mizuki**

***catching breath***

**(outside of Akane's house)**

_*Huff*_ gosh _*Huff*_ I forgot _*deep breath*_ Akane's house _*huff*_ was really _*huff*_ far away. _*sigh*_ okay, now I got my breath back - "MIZUKI!" I turned around and saw my sister Izumi, Kaitoko, and Daichi running towards me…oops. I forgot about them.

"H-hey guys!" I said with an awkward smile.

"Mizuki! You had me worried!" Izumi grabbed my shoulder looking at me straight in the eye.

"S-sorry!" ^_^! I replied.

I had a bad gut feeling, so I ran to Akane's house. What was I going to do? My body just started moving and running before my brain was able to process what I was actually doing…

"Aren't you tired?" Kaitoko asked me with a serious face. "You ran all the way from the restaurant to Akane's house…right?"

I smiled at him, which he replied with a palm-face.

"Please tell me you didn't run through alleyways."

Uhhhhh…should I lie to Kaitoko? I mean…well…I looked at him like ummm and just nodded my head. He just sighed heavily and replied, "What if something serious happened?" uhhh…more dilemma…"Ummm…there were two guys…that tried to take me away. But I just kept running and I think they were drunk because they slammed into a brick wall, hard when I suddenly turned a corner." It was the truth, and I don't feel right about lying.

All three of them looked at me wide-eyed and shocked.

"it's okay guys. I survived and nothing serious happened." I smiled sheepishly. I mean, I didn't mean to worry anybody – "Mizuki! Izumi! Hurry up and come in!" Akane? She shouted at us from her front porch.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Said Kai.

"Be careful on your way back," I said. Kai jus chuckled and Daichi-Senpai smiled.

Izumi and I turned and went inside Akane's house…we were really surprised to see people in agent uniforms and such. What's even more surprising? Once when we entered, Izumi and I were greeted by the commissioner-General of the National Police Agency, the highest ranking police officer in Japan.

I had a strange, strong feeling that I and my sister's lives were about to drastically change…

The commissioner came up to Izumi and me and asked us, "Are you ready?",


	10. D2: 7:23pm - Izumi

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

**7:23pm – Day 2: Izumi**

The commissioner came up to Mizuki and me and asked us, _"Are you ready?"_

Ready for what? I was confused why he was asking such a question…

"_yes."_

What? Why did Mizuki just say yes?

The commissioner was leading us to the back of Akane's house…which looked and felt bigger than it actually looked from the outside…

"_This way."_

What? He lead us to a dead end, and pointed towards the floor…is there like a trap door or something? Before I was able to ask some questions, a glass tube thing surrounded the three of us, and one of the agent looking person pushed something and then we started going down.

It wasn't like an elevator down…it was faster…and smoother than an elevator…it was kind of fun actually…but of course, I didn't dare say that.

"_We're here."_

I looked and saw that we arrived to an underground laboratory looking place…I have to admit, it was and looked pretty cool.

"_Here."_

One of the scientists gave me and Mizuki a lab coat to where…which already had our name stitched on it…we took them and wore it. Then we were lead farther in…and soon we came to a simulator…well at least that's what the scientist told us that.

Before I knew it, Mizuki and I took a personality test, did bunch of active activities, and soon, we were given weapons…not like the 21rst century weapons like guns and bombs…but more like the old days…you know, bows & arrows, swords, knives, those things. They were cool to hold…but we were told we had to actually use them…now that was really uncomfortable…

Mizuki stood there, looking at the bow and arrow…it looked like she was troubled. We may not be vegetarians, but we still love and care for living and breathing things…

"_Don't worry, you guys won't use those. It will depend on the results of all the tests you just did." _Yeah, that's what the commissioner just told us…

Great…thanks. But I didn't want to sound rude so I said nothing…

"_Can I ask something?"_ Mizuki…she's not afraid to ask questions…even if they are high authority…

"_yes?"_ asked the commissioner.

"_Why do you guys have a secret base under Akane-Chan's house?"_

"_We can't reveal anything to you two for now. All of your questions will soon be answered as we go along…but for today, we're done with everything and you two may go home, but be warned. You can never tell anybody anything about this…not everyone can be trusted, not even your own family, just trust us and each other."_ Wow…the commissioner had such a serious face on…kind of scary if you ask me...

"_We understand."_

"_Good. Now hurry back and remember don't tell anybody of what happened today."_ Said the commissioner, almost with a warning.

We went back up the tube and out of Akane's house in a blink of an eye…even I'm confused to what went on…and I'm the one who was there…_,_


	11. D5: 7am - Mizuki

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

**Day 5 7:00am – Mizuki**

It has been about 3 days since we have been in Akane Chan's "basement." Because Izumi and I were not allowed to talk about what happened, we just tried to ignore the whole thing…ha…I wish it was that easy. Guess who is one of my "closest friends" now? Yup. Akane. She didn't mention how we had to return to her house, so we didn't. She told us she'll tell us when we needed to return…

_"Mizuki ne-san."_

_"Hm? Oh, Akira."_

_"Are you okay?"_

Awww, it was sweet of my younger brother, Akira, to worry about me.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried about my test I have today." I smiled and lied._

_"Oh, okay."_

He went back to eating his breakfast after telling me to not worry, that I'll ace it.

_"Oh yeah. Izumi, we have to leave a little early today."_ I looked at my sister who looked tired…I wonder why.

_"Huh? Why?"_ she look at me, kind of dazed…

_"Because we're walking to school with Haruhi."_ I looked at her confusingly.

_"Oh, right."_ She replied. Then she just got up and walked towards the door…without her bag,

*sigh*

I just grabbed her bag and ran after her.

Our walk to school was…well…kind of awkward.

Izumi, who was usually talkative, was really quiet…

_"Is Izumi okay?"_ Haruhi asked.

Did I mention how Haruhi was the only one who was able to tell me and Izumi apart besides our family? Yeah…she's amazing. Too bad Izumi and I can't trick her.

Before we knew it, we arrived at school…ick…I wish we had no school today…

_**Sorry this one is kind of boring...yeah i had writers block for this one. (That's why it's so short) but i felt like i needed to upload a chapter. the next one will be a bunch better! :D**_


	12. D7: 6pm - Akira, Mizuki & Izumi

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

**Day 7 6:00pm – Akira**

We're eating dinner right now, but and everybody is talking and having a good time…but…(looks at Hayato) Nii-san is still different than he used to be. These days, he's even more secretive, and more quiet and mysterious now. I heard from Mizuki ne-san that he has become even more popular with the girls at his school. Izumi ne-san told me it was because of his cold demeanor, but Mizuki ne-san said it was because he was nice to the girls. Then earlier today, Tamaki Nii-san told me it was because he was nice and gentleman-like to the ladies, but his attitudes totally changes when they're gone, like he is now….that makes sense.

I call Suoh Tamaki-san as Tamaki Nii-san because Tamaki Nii-san and Hayato Nii-san were really close ever since middle school and Tamaki Nii-san played with me when we were younger and he helped Hayato Nii-san take care of me. I know, that sounds weird, but he's (Tamaki) better than you think.

Though both of my older sisters act like everything is normal, I can tell that something is going on. They act differently than they used to…they're more awkward around the rest of us now. I wonder why…maybe it might be the same reason as Hayato Nii-san. Maybe. Mom and dad doesn't notice that ne-san …both of them are different.

Something strange is going on and I'm going to find out why.

**Day 7 6:15pm - Mizuki & Izumi**

Mizuki: Akira, he's suspicious about us right now. I know Izumi and I are acting a bit weird...but ever since that day when we went into the "basement," I kind of forgot how I behaved. I am I supposed to remember when I'm bothered and focused on schoolwork and the "basement?"

Izumi: Akira might have an idea that Mizuki and I are doing something behind their backs...Nii-san...he's minding his own business as usual...but you'd think he'd have some curiousity of why Mizuki and I act funny these days. Mom and dad only think it's because of all the stress we're recieving...maybe it is stress?

Mizuki & Izumi: We have to be more careful. This is my secret.

_**Main characters:**_

_**Hayato: Oldest (for now 15 years old. 10**__**th**__** grade)**_

_**Izumi & Mizuki: Identical twins (for now 13 years old. 8**__**th**__** grade)**_

_**Akira: Youngest (for now 11 years old. 6**__**th**__** grade)**_


End file.
